In power electronics applications, such as industrial and automotive applications, it is common to connect power semiconductor switches (e.g., vertical field-effect-transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors, etc.) in a parallel arrangement in order to achieve higher current switching capabilities than may be achieved by a single power semiconductor switch. In such approaches, current (or power dissipation) is distributed across the parallel connected switch devices. Such parallel connected devices may be implemented, monolithically, on a single semiconductor chip (die). However, such monolithic implementations may result in semiconductor devices that have relatively large chip (die) sizes and, therefore, may be difficult to manufacture. Further, monolithic implementations may have relatively low manufacturing yield (e.g., as a result of the large die size) and, accordingly, may increase cost per semiconductor switch.
Additionally, monolithic implementations have a single thermal dissipation point for all of the parallel connected switches in a given device, which may cause difficulties in removing thermal energy from the monolithic device. Such difficulty in removing thermal energy may cause higher than desired operating temperatures, which may decrease the lifetime (reliability) of such devices.
One approach that may overcome some of the limitations of monolithic implementations is to connect single discrete devices (implemented on separate die) in parallel, where the single discrete devices may be housed in separate packages and, e.g., may be electrically connected in parallel (and physically mounted) on a printed circuit board. While overcoming some of the drawbacks of monolithic implementations (e.g., large die size, single thermal dissipation point, etc.), approaches that use parallel connected discrete (single) power switch devices also have drawbacks.
For instance, parallel connected discrete devices do not inherently share current/power dissipation equally between them, due, for example, to differences in their operating parameters and/or thermal interaction between the discrete switch devices (and other components that may implemented in conjunction with the discrete switch devices). To improve the balance of current/power dissipation between such parallel implemented discrete switch devices, a selection process may be used to match devices based on their operating parameters, such as threshold voltage (Vt) and saturation voltage (Vsat). This process may, however, be costly and difficult to implement.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like and/or similar elements.